Gone
by natsuko1512
Summary: It's tough decision to make. But they need to. To save their children, Ulen and Via have to sacrifice themselves. But what about the twins that they love so much? What will happen to Kira and Cagalli?


**= GONE =**

It was a silent and peaceful night. The moon was hanging around lazily in the sky illuminating the dark streets. While the stars were twinkling ever so excitedly as if they can sense something was about to happen.

True. Something was indeed happening in a mansion at the top of a hill cliff. Something so terifying that it will send chills down one's spine.

It was eerily quiet in the mansion. Yes, it was in the middle of the night and it was supposed to be quiet but this silence was...unusual. There was something very uncomfortable to it.

Four people were standing friggidly at a corner in a far end room of the mansion. They were nervous, scared, anxious. Somebody had infiltrated their home. Their high security mansion, and they know who it is.

Assasins.

Well, this had happened before and they were able to fend it off but that was when they had their maids and butlers and bodyguards whom were highly trained in combat. Today, there was no one in this mansion of theirs except for the four of them.

The Hibiki's regretted sending their household employees home for a week's leave and now they are in a big trouble. Why oh why do these assasins bastards had to come when there is no one to protect them. Of course they would. It will be much easier to erase four of them from the face of earth.

Ulen and Via Hibiki looked at each other and then at their children, Cagali and Kira. They knew how scared their kids were. Kira was holding Cagalli's hand so tightly that his knuckles were starting to turn white. They cant help but smile seeing how kira was protecting his sister. Via and Ulen know that Kira will protect Cagalli even if they are not there for them.

Via looked at her husband and touched his hand lightly. Ulen turned his head to face Via. He looked at her for a while and nodded. He got up and went to a nearby closet and opened the door. It was just a normal broom closet. Kira and Cagalli looked at their father, confusion clouding their mind. What exactly is their father doing.

Ulen proceeded on taking out all the cleaning equipments stocked inside and placed it aside on the floor. At the back of the closet, there was a small screen embedded on the wooden board and a small number pad attached below it. It seemed like some kind of security lock. The twins were watching him curiously when their mother's voice made them snap out of their staring and look at thier mom instead.

" Kira...Cagalli..." Via looked at both of them. She didnt know what to tell them. No words came when she attempt to speak. Tears burned at the back of eyes and she just pulled her kids into a tight embrace.

" I'm sorry! " she said while her tears were welling up in her eyes. " We are really sorry! "

" Mom? " Cagalli was confused as to why her mother was apologizing.

Via pulled them apart from her and wiped her tears off. Then she touched both their faces and looked her daughter's flaming amber eyes which was now clouded with fear and her son's kind amethyst eyes.

" From now on..." she started. "Both of you are on your own. " It hurts Via to say each and every of these words to them. " You must depend on each other, ok? Your father and I won't be here to support and protect you anymore.

Cagalli and kira exchanged looks. Their fear continued to grow as their mother continued to talk.

" Look at me! " The twins turned their attention back to their mother again. Via managed a weak smileand pulled them into a hug again.

" I love you. No. We love you! We will always love you. " she tore herself off them with much difficulty. She doesn't want to part from her children. Not yet. But she was left with no choice. Via touched her kids chest and said.

" We will always be with you. Right here. " She applied slight pressure on thier chest indicating that they will reside in their heart. " And both of you in ours. "

" Mom?! What are saying? " Cagalli said as she clutched her brother's hand tightly. Sensing Cagalli's fear, Kira glanced at her on the corner of his eyes and noticed that she was on the verge of tears. Both of them knew very well this day will come along one day but they refused to accept that it is happening now.

At that moment, Ulen joined them. He stood beside his wife and put an arm around her shoulder pulling her close to him. They smiled. A sad painful smile. Kira's eyes widened when they saw what their father was holding.

Weapons. Knife , hand guns, and rifles. And it was all fully loaded.

Kira looked at his father. He couldn't believe his eyes. They were really gonna do it. No. They can't. They can't do it.

" Dad! " he was scared. He felt very weak. Kira knew he had to act strong but there is no way he could. No way when their parents were about to sacrifice themself to save them. " Please don't do this! "

Ulen just placed his hands on Kira and Cagalli's head and ruffled their hair. " Here! " He handed them both a knife and a hand gun each. " Take this. You might need it. " he said as he placed it on their trembling hands. He couldn't believe that he was handing weapons to his own children. But he had to. They need to have it for self defense. " Use it when you are in danger but try to avoid having to. " He looked painfully at them.

Now, it was Ulen's turn to pull all three of into his stayed like that for a while. " We might or might not return. " He started. " But both of you must live. We want you to live! Don't worry, we will watch over you wherever you are. " He finished and seperated himself from them.

" After we go out of thid room, stay here for 5 minutes. Then run as fast as you can to the emergency exit and get out of here. " Ulen instructed them.

" Here! " Via shoved a big envelope to each of them. " This has everything you need. Don't ever lose it. Understand? "

The twins just stared wide eyed at their parents. Everything was happening so fast. Too fast. Via looked at them worriedly and asked again, " Understand? " They focused their gaze on their mother and nodded their head bitterly indicating that they understood everything that was told.

Ulen and Via looked at them and planted a kiss on both their foreheads. This might be the last time they will be seeing their kids. They tool a good look at them and turned their heels and walked straight towards the with guns on hand.

Upon reaching the door, they stopped and took a last look an their kids and said in unison, " We will always love both of you. " Tears trickled down Via's cheeks. Both Ulen and Via stepped out of the room and shut the door. There is no turning back now. They must protect their treasure. Their kids.

Before setting of for their hunt, Ulen and Via shared a kiss. So loving and caring. They looked into each others eyes and mouthed : I love you, and they set off to kill those bastards who tried to threaten their family.


End file.
